


Black Eyed Alpha

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Degradation, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is Sam's alpha. When he saw Dean's eyes turn black, he thought he could change that by running away. He thought he could fix him. But once Sam's heat strikes there's no denying his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyed Alpha

"Please, Dean. Let me help you! I can cure you!" Sam tried frantically to save his brother. His pleas echoed off the walls of the bunker, but Dean kept insisting he didn't want to be saved. Sam kept running.

If Dean caught him, he wouldn't be able to resist his omega instincts. He would submit to his alpha on sight. Most likely this demon version of his brother would kill him. He had to keep fighting to save him. Castiel was on his way. He just had to hold out until the angel could get to him.

But all of his running and hiding was in vain as Sam felt warm, wet, slick slide down his thighs. He whimpered and his legs threatened to buckle. "God, no. Please... not now."

His heat was starting. In an hour tops, he would be helplessly curled up on the floor drowning in lust and the aching pain of an empty hole. The burning need was already starting.

"Mmm, _Sammy_. Is that what I think it is?" Dean's gruff and mocking voice carried down the hall. "Someone should have taken his suppressant today."

Sam could hear the thud of Dean's boots now. The smell of his heat was leading Dean right to him. There was no where left to hide. Especially now that Sam was certain he wouldn't be able to use his legs. He was already clinging to the wall for support. Every time Dean spoke, fresh slick came pouring out and both his hole and cock throbbed.

"Oh, baby. Wait til you see how hard you've got me, boy. When I find you... I'm gonna tear your ass open on my knot. Gonna fill you up real good. You want that baby? Come on out here and give yourself to you alpha. Submit, Sammy."

Dean was close enough now that Sam could hear his possessive growling. It torn a soft whimper from his throat and he knew he was done for.

Sam jumped as Dean kicked the door down, destroying his hiding place. The alpha grinned as he stepped into the large closet. "There's my bitch."

He crossed the room all black eyes and swagger. His cock was bulging obscenely out of his jeans. Sam whimpered again at the sight. His mouth watered and he could feel that his slick had begun to soak through his jeans.

"Beg me to fuck you, bitch."

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. He shook his head no.

Dean grabbed him by his hair and retched his head back. "Beg me. To fuck you. Now, bitch," the alpha growled.

Sam whimpered again. He fought against his instincts. "P-please... Dean... please don't.... don't do this."

Dean growled viciously. His teeth tore into Sam's bared neck. He bit and sucked ruthlessly. Sam couldn't help but let his body melt into Dean's. Instincts telling him to become compliant and submissive.

He released Sam's neck, but kept the hold on his long hair. "I'm gonna fuck you. Whether you want it or not, your body wants its alpha. You're gonna take my fucking knot."

Dean's free hand tore the clothes right from Sam's body leaving a pile of shredded cloth at their feet. He took two fingers and shoved them into Sam's slick hole. He growled again. "Quite the slut hole you've got, Sammy. I don't think you could be anymore desperate. I haven't felt such a wet cunt in all my life. Bet you've been hiding in here dripping for hours. You been in here drooling thinking about my knot? Yeah I know you have, bitch. You shouldn't have hid from me."

Dean pulled his fingers out and unzipped his jeans.

"Dean," Sam whimpered. "You're not... you're not you. Please don't do this."

"You're wrong, Sammy. This is me. This is the real me. Now that I don't have to lie to you anymore. This is who I've always been underneath. Now I'm gonna fuck your hole and you're gonna shut the fuck up. Unless you're begging for my knot I don't wanna hear a word out of you. Understand, whore?"

Sam bit his lip again and nodded. His Dean was really gone and this demon was gonna fuck him and thanks to his heat he was going to end up begging for it before this was over.

The head of Dean's cock pressed against his hole. Sam's whole body tingled and if it wasn't for Dean's hold on his hair he would have slid himself down on his cock.

"Last chance, Sammy. Beg for it," Dean commanded. "Maybe I'll even let you cum if you're a good bitch for me."

Sam couldn't contain himself any longer. His heat was burning through him and he needed to be knotted. He needed to cum on his alpha's knot. He needed to be a good bitch.

"Please... please alpha, knot me!" Sam begged.

The demon smirked. "Knew you couldn't resist. Fucking cock slut." Dean twisted Sam around by his hair and slammed him into the wall. In one solid push, Dean forced his cock into Sam's dripping hole. The omega gasped and grit his teeth at the sudden pain, but it faded quickly as his heat demanded more.

"Please, alpha. Please knot me," he panted.

Dean finally let go of Sam's hair only to wrap his hand around his neck. He pulled Sam back forcing his back to arch. "Good bitch," he growled into Sam's ear. 

His teeth tore into the side of his neck opposite the mark he made before. Sam moaned.

Dean fucked him so hard that Sam's hips slammed into the wall hard enough that he though he might fracture his pelvis, but he had no complaints. Sam couldn't do much more than moan and whimper. He was putty under Dean's strong hands. Demon strength making him all the more powerful.

Dean's rough, deep, voice purred into his ear. "Such a good fucking bitch, taking it so good. You like my dick, fucking you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week. My little bitch in heat, desperate for my knot. Tell me what you want, bitch and I might let you cum."

Sam's thoughts weren't entirely coherent, but he did as his alpha asked. "I want you to fuck me, make me yours. I need your knot, please alpha breed me!"

" _Fuck_ ," Dean growled. "Such a fucking whore, Sammy." He chuckled darkly. "Even when big brother's got black eyes, you're a slut for my dick. You really are my bitch aren't you? You're not happy unless you're hanging off my knot."

"Yeah, alpha. I'm your bitch please knot me." Sam whined desperately.

Dean lapped at the bloody bite mark he'd left on Sam's neck. His knot started to swell, growing bigger until Dean could no longer pull out of Sam's hole. He kept fucking hard and rough, threatening to tear Sam's hole open and bloody pulling sweet whimpers and whines from the omega's throat. Dean damn near roared as he came. He stilled as he pulsed spurt after spurt of cum into his bitch's cunt, locked tight together by the massive knot that pressed snugly against his prostate.

Sam whimpered. Dean's knot throbbed, giving the slightest amount of friction to his prostate. It wasn't enough to make him cum even as his cock dripped making just as much mess as his wet cunt had.

"P-please... alpha," he begged weakly.

Dean pet his hair. "Shh, baby. It's alright. Bred you up good, didn't I? My good bitch, taking me like a well fucked whore." He traced his finger around Sam's stretched out hole. "Full of my cum. Full of your _alpha's_ cum. Are you gonna run away from me again, Sammy?"

"No, alpha."

Sam could hear the smile in his voice. "Good omega." Dean pressed a kiss over the mark on his neck. "Good bitch. This hole," Dean paused as he forced his finger in along side his knot. Sam keened at the burning stretch. "This hole is mine." The hand around Sam's neck tightened. " _You_ are mine. And you're never going anywhere without me again. You are never running from me again. You understand me?"

"Yes, alpha."

"Good boy. You're my bitch. My pretty little bitch." Dean's knot had started to go down, but not nearly enough as he retched himself free of Sam's hole. Sam yelled and fell to the floor.

His cock was still hard and dripping, but he'd never be able to cum without a knot in him.

"Goodnight, bitch." Dean tucked himself back into his jeans and turned to stride from the room.

Sam cried out desperately. "Please, you said I could cum!"

Dean turned back to look at the desperate, blood and cum covered mess that he was. "Demons lie, Sammy." He smiled. "Have a nice heat."

Sam whimpered and curled up in a ball, unwilling to move. His heat was temporarily sated and he could ignore his cock, but his heat would be back in a few hours. Now that his heat had started, suppressants wouldn't work and he could pretty much guarantee that Dean wasn't going to help him through it. Even Cas showed up to rescue him, he would be without an alpha. It was going to be a long heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this is not my best work, but I'm steadily getting back in the swing of things.
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
